In various endeavors groups and/or individuals may desire to collaborate with other groups and/or individuals. For example, when engaging in a business-related project one professional may find it useful to receive advice or other assistance from a recognized expert in the relevant filed, an individual who has previously completed a similar project, a team that is currently working on a related project, and so on. Individuals and/or groups may collaborate with each other using a variety of electronic communication means.